slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20170509142631/@comment-91.145.151.55-20170513193929
83.22.152.99 napisał(-a): 91.145.151.55 napisał(-a): 83.22.152.99 napisał(-a): 89.72.184.12 napisał(-a): Hejka dziewczeta, mi się wydaje że związek Su I WS jednak wkrótce się wyda : -pobieważ gdy gramy w odcinek z Lysandrem to Melania i Peggy, przyłapuja nas razem na korytażu na obsciskiwaniu się właśnie w odcinku 35. Jakoś watpię aby dziewczyny chciały to bezinteresownie zachować w tajemnicy, złaszcza Peggy która uwielbia nowe plotki i sensacje, no i Melania też ma powód by zwiazek Su i WS się wydał, zwłaszcza jeśli WS nie jest Nataniel, bo wtedy chłopak się załamie z powodu nieodwzajemnionego uczucia, a ona zacznie go pocieszać. Podobnie sytuacja moze wygladać u pozostałych dziewczyn, każda zechce posieszać WS 2-którego to żywi silnymi uczuciami- jednak to tylko moja własna teorja czy się sprawdzi przekonamy się za 2 lub 4 miesiace. Moja droga łączmy się w miłości do Lysia (też jest moim WS :D) <3 Potwierdzam -Melania i Peggy nas obserwowały więc Su wypadła z tekstem "Dlaczego przyjaciółka miałaby cię nie wspierać?" (czy jakoś tak xD). W późniejszej części odcinka pojawiła się jeszcze Peggy i pytała "Co robiłam z Lysandrem po lekcjach?". Dziewczyny wyraźnie czegoś się domyślają. :) Dziewczyny Lysa, łączmy się~! <3 xD Peggy akurat przy każdym z chłopaków jako WS wyjeżdża z tym pytaniem (tym jej 'testem'), więc raczej ten uroczy przytulas Su i Lysa nie przyczynił się do tego zbytnio x'3 Ale faktem jest, że od imprezy u Iris szkoła wrze od przypuszczeń. Już w poprzednim odcinku wiemy od Rozy, że Violka rozmawiała z Melanią na temat Su i WS (i Viola sama nas o niego przecież też pytała), a teraz możemy przypuszczać, że Peggy jest już niemal pewna, że są parą (ale bez potwierdzenia nic nie piśnie pewnie)... Więc możemy zakładać, że większość coś tam przypuszcza (w sumie sporo osób już wie o ich związku xD - 5 (opcjonalnie 6)) Wiem, że Peggy pojawia się w przypadku wszystkich chłopaków. ^^ W swojej wypowiedzi skupiłam się akurat na Lyśku, stąd taka odpowiedź. :) Jak to powiedzieć... Uczniom "coś dzwoni ale nie wiedzą w którym kościele". Zauważma jednak, że tendencja do "toczenia rozmów" w temacie Su i WS (o ile dobrze pamiętam) ma miejsce głównie wśród populacji płci pięknej liceum. Czyżby chłopcy niczego się nie domyślali? xD Wyrzucam z tego grona WS2, ponieważ może on czuć pismo nosem. :) O, to dobre stwierdzenie - "coś dzwoni, ale nie wiedzą w którym kościele" ;D Co do chłopaków, to czasem czuję, że albo oni są naprawdę nieogarnięci w tych sprawach, alebo oni po prostu NIE CHCĄ tego widzieć. W końcu chłopcy (inni od naszego WS) zaczęli się jakoś przymilać do Suśki, gdy ma z nimi lovometr wyższy chyba od 75-80... o.O Może to tylko moje odczucie, ale wystarczy tylko spojrzeć na 35 odcinek - Armin proponuje przenocowanie nas, Lys (przy szafkach, gdy bierzemy swoje rzeczy) głaszcze nas po policzku (oczywiście po odpowiedniej odpowiedzi ;3), Kentin (również po dobrej odpowiedzi) mówi z rumieńcem, że oczywiście, że możemy na niego liczyć... Myślcie co chcecie, ale może oni nie chcą dopuścić do siebie możliwości, że ktoś im zgarnął sprzed nosa taką sztukę jak Suśka <-nieźle się uśmiałam to pisząc x'D